The Real Surprise
by Reidyn
Summary: It's Death's birthday and despite minor problems, everything goes great until Yvette drops a bombshell that rocks the entire night.


**The Real Surprise**

**By Reidyn**

_Summary: It's Death's birthday and despite minor problems, everything goes great until Yvette drops a bombshell that rocks the entire night. _

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

**Chapter One: Happy Birthday**

Yvette awoke from the gentle rocking of her husband as he carried her up the stairs to their bedroom. Did she fall asleep on the couch again? She sighed loudly enough to catch the Grim Reaper's attention and he looked down, golden eyes connecting with her darker ones in an instant.

"Finally decided to wake up Sleeping Beauty?"

The oracle rolled her eyes playfully. It had been two weeks since she was announced as a co-administrator and was thrown into the madness of the DWMA. It had robbed her of implausible amounts of energy, especially since she kept having to deal with a particularly troublesome student, who believed that winning fights and being tardy for every class was the only way to 'surpass God' as he would so enthusiastically put it.

In fact, she had been suffering from bouts of dizziness and intense cravings for chocolate, but she was sure that it had nothing to do with the DWMA.

"Sorry…I'm up now though, so you don't have to carry me up the rest of the way. What time is it anyway?"

Death glanced at the clock on the wall.

"A half past twelve, why?"

"Happy Birthday."

Death blinked at the white haired oracle that stood on her tip toes and pecked his lips.

"Birthday?"

"Well it is October the 31st. Is it not?" The death god nodded and the two leisurely walked up the rest of the steps to their bedroom where they changed for bed. "So how does it feel to be over a thousand years old?"

Superb was his reply. Today marked his thousandth and tenth birthday and he didn't look a day over twenty because of his immortality. His eyes were still clear and showed their lively light shade of gold. His hair was still jet black and there wasn't a grey string in sight. His body was lean and healthy as it had been over eight hundred years ago.

"Any surprises for me later on today?" The oracle shrugged, feigning innocence. "Yve?"

The sallow haired woman repeated her gesture before she dove into the sea of soft black and white cotton and silk sheets.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Oh come on, enlighten me."

"My lips are sealed."

There was a shifting of weight in the bed prior to Death wrapping his arms around Yvette's waist and pulling her against his chest.

"You will tell me."

The Shinigami remarked quietly, sending chills through his wife's body. Yvette pushed her luck.

"Or what?" Death skimmed his fingers over his wife's abdomen, causing the seer to suppress a giggle. "I still won't tell you." She felt his fingers move against her skin and she giggled more, this time wiggling in his grasp. Despite her obvious efforts to regain her breath, Death kept tickling Yvette until she grabbed his hands and pulled them a distance away from herself. "I'm…still not…talking." She panted, finally able to recuperate from her husband's torture. "Good…night, Death."

Yvette rolled over and turned off the lamp on her night stand.

The Shinigami stared at the yellow moon who grinned back at him with streams of blood dripping from its mouth. Bright stars dotted the sky behind the moon as the city below Death slept peacefully. Small orange lights swung in the crisp October breeze for the Halloween Festival tomorrow. Pumpkins were assembled throughout the cobblestone streets while black and orange streamers fluttered in the night. Death smiled before he drifted off to sleep with the thought that tomorrow's going to end with a bang.

* * *

Patty stirred the blueberry pancake batter in the bowl with vigor while her sister finished with her trio of fried eggs. Yvette took out the bacon from the oven and wiped off some of the grease before she slid it on the plate with Liz's eggs. Patty poured the batter into the frying pan and watched it intently, placing her head on the counter to get a better view. A determined look was broadcasted on her visage.

"Um Liz?" The oracle got the blonde's attention and pulled her aside. "Is that normal?" She jerked her head towards Patty and Liz nodded.

"Believe it or not, Patty's a perfectionist when it comes to making pancakes."

The younger pistol picked up a nearby spatula and flipped the pancake so quickly that it didn't even have time to spill out of its brown barrier. Patty set the spatula back down and laid her head back on the counter.

Yvette stirred the cup of green tea that she had made and added sugar before she set it on a large tray. The pancakes smoked and Patty dumped her perfect hot cakes on the platter.

"All done!"

"Nice job, Patty. Is everyone ready?"

"For what?"

The three women jumped, obviously startled by the golden eyed Shinigami that loomed over all of them. He was already wearing his shadowy cloak when he looked down at them.

"Death, I'm seriously considering tying a bell to you." Yvette warned, moving out of the way with the demon pistols so he could see the tray that they had prepared for him.

"Happy Birthday!"

The three shouted (Well, mostly Patty). Death smiled and thanked them, but someone was missing.

"Girls, where's Kid?"

"Oh, he went into town to help Maka and Crona with something, but I'm sure you'll see him today."

"He also wishes you a Happy Birthday."

Patty said after her sister before giggling madly.

The Grim Reaper's smile faded slightly at the news and he excused himself, taking his food upstairs with him. His slightly dampened mood didn't go unnoticed. Yvette, Liz, and Patty watched him disappear around the corner. They all knew that Kid had gone to the town square to help with the surprise party, but they all wished that he would've said happy birthday before he left.

* * *

"A little higher." Maka lifted his side of the banner higher until it was equal to Crona's and tied the strings. Everything was set for the party, but Kid found a mistake in the way that the plates were set. One plate was slightly off, veering towards the left of the plate across from it. It was one single miscalculation, so there wasn't a symmetry meltdown this time. "Absolutely perfect."

Kid smiled at the masterpiece in front of him and left for the other decorations that Black Star and Soul brought.

* * *

The entire city was preparing for Lord Death's birthday. Food booths were being set up alongside the streets and corners while others were out looking for good costumes to wear for the celebration that would take place tonight. A small black cat with a witch's hat wandered through the busy town.

"Wow, tonight looks like it'll be a blast. They won't mind if I drop by, will they? I'll make the party all the more fun~!"

Blair smirked and strolled into a costume shop.

* * *

"What to wear, what to wear…Patti what do you think of this?"

Liz held up a short green dress with clear wings and matching baby doll shoes, she picked the Tinkerbell outfit. Patti stuck a finger in her mouth.

"Ack!"

"Is it really that bad?" The younger weapon nodded. "Alright then, how about this one?"

Her next choice was a Cleopatra outfit with the headdress and the black wig along with strap up sandals. The white dress was long and glided behind her in a train. Patti however, shook her head at the ensemble.

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's just…no."

Liz sighed and chose the only other outfit that interested her in the store.

"Well what about this one?"

It was a burgundy Genie outfit with a large gold bangle to hold her hair along with shiny large and small bangles that would be on her wrists and ankles.

"Perfect!"

Patti squealed while hugging her stuffed giraffe.

The elder weapon smiled and used her credit card to buy the costume and left the store.

* * *

Yvette stumbled through the doorway of the kitchen and headed towards the couch to wait out her fit of dizziness. The room was spinning again and the light filtering in through the windows didn't seem help either, so the oracle closed her eyes before she hit the floor.

No one was home, so Yvette had to fend for herself. She so badly wanted to get up and continue preparing for the party tonight, but her lightheadedness didn't pass. In fact, it intensified. The already revolving world was beginning to recede into darkness and her eyes closed on the disintegrating setting.

* * *

**Author's Note: I don't know how long I want this story to be, but I hope this is enought for the first chapter.**


End file.
